Silver and Gold
by NorthAmericanJaguar
Summary: An alternate take on Ninjago: Rebooted in which Lloyd ends up going to Borg Tower with the ninja, changing the rest of the series. Eventual GreenCircuit and Zaya. Inspired by the works of Foreverdreamer12 and Astrid16. Will probably not be updated regularly.


**I'm on vacation, and don't have my computer and files for my other fantics with me, so I wrote** **this pretty much out of boredom. It probably won't get updated often, since I'll be focused on my other stuff (which should be updated sometime next week- both Once Bitten and Power Swap). But I'd like to dedicate this to Foreverdreamer12 and Astrid16, who inspired me to write some GreenCircuit. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**.

* * *

><p>We never had field trips at Darkley's School For Bad Boys.<p>

Well, now that I think of it, there was that one time the teachers tried to take us to the Ninjago National Art Museum. We ended up locking the teachers in the bathroom and using some cans of spray paint Gene somehow smuggled inside to make some artwork of our own all over the walls. It's pretty obvious that we were never invited back.

Oh! And then there was that one time Kruncha and Knuckal- substitute teachers- tried to take the class to the underworld to see my dad, a real villain, in action. Only problem is, there aren't any bathrooms in the Underworld. Or signs marking one dark, gloomy corridor from the next. Or railings on any of the really steep and really high up walkways. Yeah... That field trip didn't end so well either.

My dad got really mad, yelling at Kruncha and Knuckal, demanding that they take the class right back up to the surface or else. He wasn't used to all the noise and racket a class of twenty or so young boys could make, but I guess living alone with only skeletons and darkness for company can do that to you. But now I'm just getting of topic.

Why did I bring all of this up in the first place? Oh yeah, now I remember. Field trips.

Uncle and the guys asked me to join them for a field trip to Borg Industries a couple of days ago, and I agreed to come. I'd never been on a good field trip when I was a kid, so why not now? Plus, all of these tours I've been on since I defeated the Overlord were getting exhausting- don't I deserve a break?

Plus, it would be good to see the team again.

So, three days later, that's how I ended up on Uncle's rickety old school bus, driving towards Ninjago City.

I sat down next to Kai. He had on a teacher's suit and tie, but his hair was as messy and untamed as ever. "So," I asked. "How's it been being a teacher?"

He grimaced. "Horrible. The students are everywhere, they never listen, and they're always in a hurry!"

Sensei happened to overhear our conversation and chuckled. "And so the student has become the teacher," he said.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!"

Jay leaned across the aisle. "No, you were worse."

Kai made a half-hearted move to punch him, but the Ninja of Lightning ducked away laughing.

Zane, who sat in the seat next to Jay, joined the conversation. "Personally, I looked forward to being a teacher. However, the students have been... trying."

"They seem nice," I offered.

Kai snorted. "You don't have to deal with them seven hours a day. You get to be famous and tour Ninjago instead."

Was Kai... jealous? I guess it wasn't fair, we all worked together to save Ninjago last summer, but I'm the only one everybody seems to remember. Then again, I'm the one who defeated the Overlord in the final battle. Is it wrong that I like the attention?

From the driver's seat, Cole wraps up his announcement and the bus pulls out of the parking lot. One of the kids, loud enough for the Ninja of Earth to hear, calls out, "Mr. Cole is the worst!"

Kai shoots me a look_- and you were saying?_

Okay, okay. I take it back. Maybe these kids aren't so nice. But this is a field trip to New Ninjago City, what could go wrong?

* * *

><p>Hello. I am PIXAL, the Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform, the newest model in the D5-R8 Series, designed by Cyrus Borg himself. Equipped with state-of-the art software and anti-virus protection, I live to be of assistance.<p>

Correction, I spoke inaccurately. I exist to be of assistance. A droid has no life of its own. It does not live.

Today, at precisely 11: 47 AM and thirty-nine seconds, give or take a few milliseconds, the ninja are expected to arrive.

Primary target: eliminate the Green Ninja, through whatever means possible. Access the Ice Ninja's blueprints, and commit them to file. Use the file to create an army. These are the Overlord's orders. However, the last priority strikes me as illogical; the one known as ZANE is an old and outdated model, why should we use him as our army's template?

Never mind that, it is not my place to question the master. Back to my duties.

At 11:47 exactly, the ninja walk through the door. They are thirty-nine seconds early. However, I go to greet them.

"Hello, I am PIXAL, the Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform."

The one known as ZANE responds. "I'm Zane," he says.

I remember the Overlord's orders. Keep the ninja busy. Distract them. Create small talk. "What does ZANE stand for?"

Clearly, he misunderstands my question. "Zane stands for peace, and justice."

If he stood for peace and justice, his name would PAJ. But it is not PAJ, so I ask again. "No, what does ZANE _stand_ for?"

He understands this time. "Oh," he says, looking slightly embarrassed. "I don't believe it stands for anything."

I see. It is like a human name, one consisting of letters and producing sound, but meaning nothing by it. How strange.

Zane, not ZANE.

"Permission to scan?" I ask, remembering my secondary goal. He nods, and I quickly complete the process.

Then I survey the other ninja. There is Jay the blue one, Cole the black one, and Kai the red one. The young woman frequently referred to as Samurai X is also present. And then I see him.

My target.

The one I've been tasked to destroy.

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, the Green Ninja.


End file.
